


熏鱼×豆浆｜Love is living’ living love

by loveisreaching



Category: Love - Fandom
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisreaching/pseuds/loveisreaching
Kudos: 4





	熏鱼×豆浆｜Love is living’ living love

“我叫金秦禹。”人鱼开口说话了，“你可以救救我吗？”  
那是怎样动情的声音？好像是深黑中点缀的蓝，幽邃、梦幻、带着一丝难以察觉的慌乱、辽远，像是此刻风平浪静的大海，吞纳整片璀璨星空，埋藏宇宙奥秘，让人忍不住走近一探究竟。  
风携远了，飘进爬满碎花的院子，绯红的小花团团聚聚，伸向里处。  
为了贪图凉快，宋旻浩和姜昇润并没有关窗，清凉的海风吹得窗帘一起一伏，朦朦胧胧雕刻出两具年轻的躯体。  
气氛被熟悉的海腥味搅和得暧昧浪荡，白色的衬衫半挂在姜昇润的身上，若隐若现的乳饱满澎湃，如一个小小的山峰，威严挺立，乳尖绯红似花，娇艳欲滴，在峰顶弥漫嚣张的情欲。冷色的皮肤被月光浸湿，浓郁地铺张在洁白柔软的巨大的吊床上。  
宋旻浩的手顺着果冻般的唇往下张扬，随着娇喘而微微滚动的喉结，吸引着宋旻浩不断深入。他迷恋姜昇润的乳房，鼓鼓的、粉粉嫩嫩的，一只手都握不住。先是两根手指捏住乳尖，揉搓，情欲刺激乳尖战战栗栗地硬挺。红晕悄悄爬上姜昇润的脸，他的乳房变得越来越大，宋旻浩不断的盈握手中的柔软，弯下腰，放入口中吞吐。  
姜昇润的手也不停，握着宋旻浩巨大的器官套弄，自己的下体淫水不断，挺立的长棍在身体间的摩擦中释放。“进来……旻浩进来……”姜昇润不断挺动腰臀，诱惑宋旻浩。  
宋旻浩突出饱满欲滴的乳房，离开房间。不一会儿，抓着一把李昇勋解闷时候钓到的活蹦乱跳的小鱼仔，塞进姜昇润的穴洞，伴随手指的搅动，畅游。  
“啊……啊……好舒服……”姜昇润云雨之词不断，双脚紧紧勾着宋旻浩精壮的身体。  
“这就满足了嘛？还不够哦，小骚货。”宋旻浩啃食姜昇润越来越大的乳房，趁他情乱意迷之际，把自己巨大的涨物送进他的神秘黑洞，发出肉体碰撞的曼妙旋律。  
晚风卷帘，剪影融合被爱紧紧包裹的两颗跳动的心脏。  
“昇润的大奶子只能给我看听懂了没……”宋旻浩拍着姜昇润不断抖动的乳房说道。  
“嗯……嗯……没有旻浩，它就跟平常男人的没什么区别……只有旻浩才能让它变大……只有旻浩……”姜昇润的声音越来越弱，最后迷醉在欲望之海。  
暧昧的情愫随着海风回到沙滩，李昇勋瞪大眼睛，哆哆嗦嗦地开口：“怎……怎么救……怎么……怎么……救……人工呼吸吗？我……我……不会……我……我该怎么办……”他使劲挠自己十二寸长的头发，慌乱地不知道该怎么办。  
金秦禹勉强用手支撑起虚弱的身体，闪着蓝光的鱼尾脆弱地卷起白亮的沙，一点一点靠近李昇勋。  
“你不要害怕，我不会伤害你，我受伤了，请你帮帮我。”隔着丝带的眼睛，晕着珍珠泪，对上他慌乱不堪的眼。  
金秦禹拿起李昇勋的手，紧紧握了一会，酥酥麻麻的微弱电流穿过李昇勋的身体，刺激心脏的跳动，到达头顶，十二寸的头发根根竖起。  
金秦禹把李昇勋的手放在自己的心脏部位，掠过坚挺的红豆般可爱的乳头，李昇勋感受到了下体不安分的骚动。  
手连结两颗心脏，微弱的蓝色电流层层渗透，在李昇勋脖子的左侧留下一个蓝色的闪电，像纹身一样，小小的。  
金秦禹伸出手，像抚摸名贵的瓷器一样，温柔摩挲这个印记。  
不一会儿，金秦禹脖子的右侧同样出现了一个蓝色闪电，发出闪耀的光芒。  
金秦禹捧着李昇勋的脸，动情地看着他，吻上了他专属的蓝色标记。  
月光氤氲海的柔情，金秦禹在李昇勋的耳边温柔细语：“Hug me.Hug me back to the sea.”似歌声娓娓动人。  
李昇勋紧紧地盯着他的眼睛，横抱起他，一步一步走向大海。  
他把金秦禹小心地放入海水中，血迹在金秦禹身上一点点消失，柔和的月光被海水打碎，泛起星星点点的闪耀，鱼尾在水中灵动，湿身的金秦禹魅惑伏在李昇勋肩头，迷离着眼说：“明天凌晨四点，在这里不见不散。”  
李昇勋点了点头，看着金秦禹在海中一点点消失。  
分明有什么开始不一样了，他摸了摸自己脖子处的闪电，倒在沙滩。  
第二天，运动了一晚上的宋旻浩和姜昇润骂骂咧咧地把李昇勋拖回他自己的房间。  
闪电在李昇勋的脖子处发出微微弱弱的蓝光，大概是有什么，开始不一样了。


End file.
